Businesses are increasingly concerned with their online reputations. For example, both positive and negative reviews posted to a review website can impact revenue. As more review websites are created, and as more users post more content to those sites, it is becoming increasingly difficult for businesses to monitor such sites. Further, it can be challenging for businesses to generate reviews for the business's profile pages. For example, customers of the business may become busy or find it inconvenient to write reviews.